


Preoccupied

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [146]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Absent-minded, Books, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting Belle's attention should have been easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preoccupied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Prompt by tigriswolf at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [Beauty and the Beast (Disney), Belle, at the book fair](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/567356.html?thread=79634748#t79634748)

Getting Belle's attention should have been easy. Gaston was nothing if not gorgeous, and he knew how to impress a girl.  
  
Except _this_ girl apparently when she was surrounded by books.  
  
"Hello, Belle," Gaston greeted with his most charming smile.  
  
"Mm." She sort of almost nodded in return, not once glancing up from the book in her hands. She skimmed over the page with her eyes before gently setting the book down and picking up the next.  
  
He sighed longsufferingly. There was nothing to do but appeal to her enthusiasm. "What are you reading?"  
  
"Mm." She never once looked up.


End file.
